


Infiltrating the Mind Palace

by namara_ashina



Series: drabbles for Kelley [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mind palace hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namara_ashina/pseuds/namara_ashina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock’s Mind Palace was one of John’s greatest annoyances. Not only would the man often demand total silence or that John completely leave the room, but once he was fully in it was sometimes difficult to drag him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Made for anotherwellkeptsecret's art.

  


  


([x](http://namara-ashina.tumblr.com/post/68944539151/anotherwellkeptsecret-infiltrating-the-mind))

Sherlock’s Mind Palace was one of John’s greatest annoyances. Not only would the man often demand total silence or that John completely leave the room, but once he was fully in it was sometimes difficult to drag him out.

Sometimes John would return from his temporary exile hours later only to find that Sherlock hadn’t moved an inch the entire time. He would call his name and get no response. He could throw random objects like pillows or crumpled paper and the man wouldn’t even twitch. He did get a sense of perverse satisfaction at finally getting Sherlock to wear the antlers that one time though, even if the man in question still has no idea it ever happened (and John hopes he never finds the picture on his phone). He even went so far as to straddle the man and draw on his face in permanent marker. Nothing. At least, not until the next time Sherlock looked in the mirror. That had been an interesting conversation.

And now here he was, sitting in his chair with an empty cup of tea as the world’s only bloody consulting zombie started his fifth hour of comatose. He should feel angry or at least annoyed, really this couldn’t be healthy, but he didn’t. Instead all he could feel right now as he watched the man think was a sort of reluctant affection. John huffed out an amused sigh as he got up to make himself another cup of tea. It would give him something to do as he waited for Sherlock to return to the land of the living.

"I love you," he murmured softly as he walked into the kitchen, currently unaware that at his words the man in question had snapped out of his daze, eyes wide and blushing at the proclamation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes to make tea, Sherlock follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently this one might turn into a bit of a series.
> 
> Set right after the previous one.

John placed his mug on the counter before turning on the kettle and then proceeding to hover over it. People always said "a watched pot never boils" but he didn't really feel like going back to his chair only to have to get right back up as soon as he'd gotten comfortable. Besides, if his vigil ended up making the water boil twice as slow then that was just more time wasted while waiting for Sherlock to wake up from his self-induced mental coma.

"John"

Or not.

John startled badly at the sudden sound, ramming his head into the cupboard above him. He quickly clapped his hands over the soon to be forming lump and practically dropped to the floor, cursing the entire way down. Sherlock was immediately by his side as John leaned his back against the counter, his eyes screwed shut in pain.

"Fuck," John swore as he curled in on himself, hoping the pain would pass quickly.

"John?" Sherlock repeated, this time in a worried tone.

"I'll be alright, just give me a second," John replied as he gingerly rubbed at his head. "Christ you startled me. I thought you were still in your mind palace."

"You just said you loved me," Sherlock stated plainly, causing John to finally open his eyes and look at him with some confusion at the non-sequitur.

"Well... yes," he said, a little non-pulsed. "I did. I do. I have said so before."

"Yes, but that's usually been sometime either before, during, or after sex."

"So, what," John asked, his forehead creasing in confusion "you thought that, because I'd said it, I wanted to have sex right now?"

"Of course not," Sherlock replied, frowning slightly. "You were under the impression I was utterly insensate to the world, you couldn't have possibly known I would hear you"

John sighed as he closed his eyes again and went back to massaging his scalp. "So what exactly is the point then Sherlock?" he asked impatiently, the lingering pain making him rather iritable.

"You said you loved me," Sherlock said slowly, almost nervously, as he slotted himself between John's raised knees and removed his hands so as to cradle the doctor's head himself, "at a time when you were under the impression that I wouldn't hear you. There could be nothing gained in you saying it, you simply said it because it was indisputably true."

John blinked confusedly for a moment, trying to make sense of what Sherlock was trying to tell him before realization hit him. Gently removing the other man's hands from his head, he tugged Sherlock foreward until the consulting was practically curled up in his lap, his head tucked under John's chin while the army doctor's arms circled his back.

"I love you," John stated, his tone gentle and caring but brooking no argument. Sherlock said nothing in return, only shuffled a bit closer in John's embrace. The two of them simply stayed there, perfectly willing to just let the time pass in silence.

Until Sherlock had to go and ruin the moment with an epiphany of course.


End file.
